<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power of Love by Claire_grady143</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661471">The Power of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_grady143/pseuds/Claire_grady143'>Claire_grady143</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_grady143/pseuds/Claire_grady143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**Possible spoilers for Dominion, but my own take on what’s going to happen.**</p><p>Full summary inside. </p><p>Takes place right after Fallen Kingdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Dearing &amp; Owen Grady, Claire Dearing &amp; Owen Grady &amp; Maisie Lockwood, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place right after Fallen Kingdom. Claire, Owen and Maisie are forced into hiding because of the backlash from the public blaming Claire and the DPG for the released dinosaurs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Claire’s hand found Owen’s on Maisie’s back she felt safe despite the roaming dinosaurs around them. Here she stood once more, hand in hand with Owen as they look over another dinosaur disaster, with both of them thrusted into the middle of it all. And once more they came out of it a couple, but this time was different. They both felt the change. This time sticking together wasn’t going to be for survival. It was going to be for love. </p><p>Their breakup almost a year ago never fully accepted by both of them. Both still deeply in love with the other, but it was their passion to go down two completely different paths. Their stubbornness making them each walk their separate ways, neither willing to show weakness and succumb to the other. Now here they were, forced back together. </p><p>Owen squeezed her arm, before letting his hand move to her hip, holding her closer to his side. The hand on Maisie’s back also pulling the child closer to him. At that moment, he knew the two in his arms were his to protect. </p><p>“Where is she going?” Maisie’s soft whisper broke through the silence. Her eyes looked from Owen to the trees, where Blue disappeared, and back up at him. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Owen whispered back. </p><p>“Is she going to be ok?” Maisie wondered. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Owen repeated, this time his voice sounding strained. Having Blue loose on Isla Nublar gave Owen a sense of closure. She was safe and free. But now she had ran off, set loose on US soil. She was vulnerable roaming out there. She was no longer safe. </p><p>“What do we do know?” Maisie asked, pulling a snort from Claire. She quickly looked up at her, watching her with a confused look as Claire stifled a laugh. Looking back at Owen, Maisie caught him smiling back at Claire. </p><p>“Stick together?” Owen asked Claire, his eyebrow raising in question. </p><p>Claire gave a single nod a smile playing at the corner of her lips. “For survival.” </p><p>Owen nodded his agreement, making a silent promise to make sure he wasn’t going to let her go this time. He leaned in to kiss her, but Maisie shifted between them, shivering from the cold, damp night air. </p><p>Claire bit her bottom lip as Owen pulled away, looking down at Maisie. She felt her shiver again and pulled her hand away from Owen’s to run her fingers through the young girl’s hair. All three of them were in damp clothes from the rain earlier, and she was getting cold herself. “We should get you in some dry clothes.” Claire suggested, dropping her hand to Maisie’s back once again, rubbing to keep her warm. </p><p>Maisie’s eyes darted back to the house before looking up at Owen. “It’s ok.” Owen said, reading the panic in her eyes. “Nothing is in there. You’re safe now.” </p><p>Reaching out, Maisie slipped each of her hands into Claire and Owen’s, and the three of them turned back to the stairs together. </p><p>“You’re going back in?” Franklin asked, his eyes wide with fear. </p><p>“You’re more than welcome to wait out here.” Claire offered as they walked by him. </p><p>Zia noticed Claire’s face scrunch up in pain as she walked up the steps. She hurried to Claire’s side, allowing Claire to rest some of her weight on her. It was a move Owen wanted to make, but Maisie’s hand holding tightly to his and Claire’s stopped him. She was safer between them for now. Throwing Zia a smile to thank her, Owen continued up the steps at a slower pace for Claire. </p><p>The roar of the T-rex in the distance made Franklin scream in fear, turning to run up the steps after the group. “Wait for me!” </p><p>“Is it coming back?” Maisie hissed, tugging on both Claire and Owen’s arms, pulling them closer to her. </p><p>“No.” Owen lied. He honestly had no idea which way the T-rex was going, but the odds of her returning when she’s got so much new territory to explore was slim, but his answer seemed to calm her, so he let it drop.</p><p>Owen continued for the main staircase, but Claire paused, pulling her hand from Maisie’s to turn and look at Zia and Franklin. </p><p>Claire instructed Zia and Franklin to get back to San Fransisco to keep up with the DPG. They had all already given their statements, so now they needed to prepare the DPG for the fallout of the released dinosaurs.</p><p>“You guys stay here,” Claire instructed. “Zia, I need you to start contacting the others at the DPG. Brief them on how to handle the fallout from all of this.” Claire paused, turning towards Franklin. “I need you to stay ahead of the news. Keep our supporters up-to-date on everything going on.” Taking a deep breath, Claire reached for Zia. “I need you to get back to San Fransisco. Handle the press calmly.” </p><p>“What about you, Boss?” Franklin asked, his eyes, once again, wide with fear. </p><p>Claire turned to glance at Owen and Maisie waiting for her on the main staircase. “Owen and I will be taking the long way home. We have to keep Maisie hidden. If we all leave together it’ll be too obvious.” </p><p>“Ok,” Zia nodded. “We’ll take care of things. Keep her safe.” </p><p>“We will.” Claire promised. </p><p>Zia turned towards Owen, locking eyes with him. “Take care of her.” Zia demanded and they all knew she didn’t mean Maisie. </p><p>“Zia!” Claire hissed, but was ignored by both her and Owen. </p><p>“I will.” Owen promised. </p><p>The four adults went their separate ways. Zia and Franklin quickly finding a working car to make their way back to San Fransisco. While Claire and Owen cautiously brought Maisie back up to her room so she could pack some clothes. </p><p>“Do you have any bags or a suitcase?” Claire asked, looking around at the rubble. Though she did walk through the room in search of Maisie and Owen earlier, she didn’t actually stop and realize the struggle that went on. Tears stung her eyes as she understood just how close she was to losing Owen. </p><p>Claire didn’t notice Maisie move towards her closet in search of the suitcase she requested. Her eyes were focused on the bed in a pile of rubble. “Hey,” Owen said quietly as Maisie threw clothes into the suitcase. “We’re fine.” </p><p>Claire shook her head. “It was bad up here.” She whispered, the tears threatening to escape. </p><p>“Na,” Owen disagreed, pulling Claire into a tight hug. “Blue and that thing did most of this. I found Maisie hiding…” He trailed off, his gaze falling on the bed. </p><p>Claire followed his eyes and couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “Oh God.” She gasped. </p><p>“No, no.” Owen said quickly. We weren’t on the bed when… well,” he paused, gesturing towards the pile of rubble. “Before that happened. I had us out the window.” </p><p>Still in shock, Claire turned slowly, looking around Maisie’s room. As a nine year old, she would have loved to have a room this beautiful. The amount of toys, the elegance of the furniture, the space to play. Her gaze fell on Maisie still busy in her closet. Everything was now stripped from her. Claire’s heart shattered for the little girl. The room resembled innocence. A sanctuary for a little girl to play freely, now the room was completely destroyed along with her innocence. </p><p>Claire and Owen stood still allowing Maisie to gather whatever she needed from her closet on her own. The young girl turned slowly towards them once her suitcase was full. “I don’t think I can fit anymore.” She whispered as she quickly glanced around the remains of her room. </p><p>Maisie silently walked towards her bed and dropped to her knees. She pulled out a photo book and hugged it tight against her chest as she turned back towards Claire and Owen. </p><p>Claire nodded, knowing Maisie’s unasked question. “Take whatever you want.” She offered, knowing so much of what Maisie had will still be left behind. </p><p>“For so long…” Maisie paused, looking down at the book tight in her arms. She sniffed, trying to keep her tears at bay. “I wanted to see what she looked like.” Maisie whispered. Tears finally flowing down her cheeks. “I just wanted to know.” She sobbed, letting the book fall to her feet. </p><p>Confused, both Claire and Owen looked at each other, panic in their eyes. Claire stepped towards Maisie, reaching out to rub her back. There was absolutely nothing she could say to take her pain away. </p><p>Owen bent down to pick up the book and flipped it open. He was greeted by a very happy toddler whose features resembled Maisie’s. A loose picture slipped out between the pages and fluttered to the floor. His eyes wide as he bent down to pick it up. The girl in the picture was Maisie, but it was clear that the image was taken many years ago. </p><p>Maisie had turned towards Claire, wrapping her arms around her waist, and hiding her face in Claire’s shirt as she cried. Taking advantage of the moment, Owen showed Claire the photo, her eyes growing wide. Eli was telling the truth. </p><p>“It’s going to be ok, Kiddo.” Owen promised, tossing the book onto the bed and dropped to his knees beside Maisie. He reached out, tugging on her arm that was wrapped tightly around Claire’s hips. “We will get through this. But we do have to get going.” He said, the urge to leave the now haunted halls of the estate strong. </p><p>Maisie nodded against Claire and she stepped away from them. Turning to shift through the pile that was her bed. She turned slowly, clutching a red stuffed monkey that clearly looked well loved. </p><p>Claire’s breath caught in her throat as she watched Maisie hugged the stuffed animal. The thought finally hitting her that the innocent little girl standing in front of them, clutching her beloved stuffed animal, was now her responsibility. The last time a child was under her watch was her nephews and that almost ended up with them being killed. </p><p>Panic settled in as Claire watched Owen zip up Maisie’s suitcase. He had instructed Maisie to pick out some clean clothes to change into. Claire stood frozen, watching as Owen moved to stand just outside Maisie’s walk in closet while she stepped inside to get changed. His eyes finally searching out Claire. </p><p>He could see the rise and fall of her chest with each heavy breath. Claire’s eyes fixed on the closet door, her chest tight as she tried to force herself to breathe. </p><p>“Stay with me, Claire.” Owen’s voice was strong, his hands clamped down on her shoulders. This isn’t Claire’s first anxiety attack, but it was years since he last coaxed her through one. </p><p>“I can’t.” Claire panted, tears streaming down her face. </p><p>Owen’s hands moved to Claire’s face, cupping her cheeks firmly, forcing her to look at him. “Yes. You can.” He spoke with a stern voice. “Look at me.” </p><p>Claire’s breathing quickened, and she found herself gasping for air, her chest tightening to the point of pain. Her knees buckled and Owen quickly stepped around her so her back was against his chest. He dropped his arm down across her chest, holding her against him and supporting her weight. </p><p>“Feel me, Claire.” Owen demanded, his lips at her ear. “Feel my chest. Breath with me.” He laid his palm flat against her chest, to help settle her panting. The weight seemed to help as she focused on the rise and fall of his chest against her back. She closed her eyes, concentrating of his soothing voice whispering “In, out.” over and over again in her ear. She then was able to notice his breath hot on her neck as he spoke. Claire was able to match her breaths with his. </p><p>Owen loosened his grip, allowing the tips of his fingers to drag lightly across her collarbone. He knew the motion was one that could quickly calm her down. </p><p>Turning in his arms, the tears still flowing, she threw her arms around his neck. “Look what happened the last time I had kids under my watch.” Claire mumbled into his neck. </p><p>“No,” Owen shook his head. “Don’t bring yourself down that path, Claire.” Owen said, his hands rubbing her back. “You fought your way back to those boys. They adore you.” He looked up towards the closet where Maisie was changing. “You saved her. Both Maisie and I are alive right now because of you. I don’t know how you found us, but you did.” He took a deep breath and kissed the top of Claire’s head. “Plus, you’re not going to be alone in any of this. I’m going to be by your side.” </p><p>Claire leaned back, her eyes locking with his. She saw the honesty there in his eyes. The look he was giving her made her feel calm. She could do this, but only if it was along side him. “I never…” She trailed off, glancing back towards the closet door. “I never imagined myself being a… a—” She cut off, the word <em>parent</em> unable to escape her lips as panic gripped her chest again. </p><p>“We’ll figure it out.” Owen said quickly, knowing where her mind was going. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, immediately feeling her relax. “Right now, can we please go?” He asked just as Maisie opened the door. </p><p>The ride back to Claire’s apartment was silent. Maisie and Claire both sleeping most of the way. They were a little over halfway there when Claire convinced Owen to let her drive. She could see the bags under his eyes, and the struggle to open them with every blink. </p><p>It was very early morning by the time they arrived, all three of them still fairly tired. Maisie and Owen silently followed Claire up to her apartment. She led them inside, tossing her keys in the basket by the door and tore her boots off. Maisie and Owen followed, toeing off their shoes.</p><p>Maisie reached for Owen’s hand as the two of them looked around. This was the first time there for the both of them. Owen knew Claire had moved into an apartment after they split up, but actually seeing her settled in a place that didn’t involve him made him feel uneasy. It felt awkward to be in the place she ran to, to start building her life that didn’t include him. </p><p>“Where will I sleep?” Maisie wondered, her face scrunched up, not quite used to the small space. </p><p>“I have a quest room.” She said and felt Owen look at her. “My nephew goes to college around here and visits sometimes.” </p><p>Owen smiled, happy that Zach visits her often enough where she had him in mind when searching out a place to live. His gaze landed on a desk in the corner of the living room and his smile grew. Claire chose the spare room in her apartment to be a guest room over a home office. Maybe she was more ready for them to become a family than she thought. </p><p>Maisie reached for her suitcase, but Claire grabbed it, turning to lead Maisie to her new room. </p><p>Owen took the time alone to wonder around. His focus getting stuck on a small wooden lioness. He reached for it, picking it up, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. He remembered giving her the carved animal. It was something he was working on, keeping his hands busy while they were stuck in a hotel after the fallout of Jurassic World. He had given it to her after she felt run down having to attend meeting after meeting. He called her a lioness, brave and strong and more than capable of conquering any obstacle thrown at her.  </p><p>Sitting the carved animal down he, wondered around again, his smile growing when he was able to pick out some artifacts they had picked up during their time on the road. </p><p>The sound of Claire approaching him, had him spinning around, trying to not make it look like he was snooping. She stepped up behind him, running her fingers up his back before letting her hands sit on his shoulders. Owen immediately relaxed under her touch, a habit he was never able to overcome. “You can have the shower first.” She offered, stepping around him to stand at his side. “It’s just down the hall.” </p><p>Owen glanced down at his torn and dirty clothes. What he wouldn’t give for a hot shower, but there was only one issue. “I have nothing to change into, and I sure as hell am not going to squeeze myself into anything of yours.” </p><p>Claire laughed, the sound like music to his ears. “Actually…” Claire trailed off, nibbling on her bottom lip. </p><p>Owen watched her walk towards what he assumed was her room and she reappeared a few minutes later with a pile of folded clothes in her hands. She handed them over, her cheeks flushing red as her eyes dropped to the ground. </p><p>Unfolding the clothes in his hands, his gaze shot up to Claire. “These are mine.” He pointed out, looking at a dark t-shirt and gray sweatpants. “You stole my clothes?” </p><p>“No!” Claire quickly answered. She shifted uncomfortably. “They must have been mixed in with some of mine when I packed my clothes.” She explained, her eyes still unable to meet his. </p><p>Owen’s grin grew wider. “And you felt the need to keep them?” </p><p>“No— I mean I don’t know… I just—” She stuttered, unable to come up with a good excuse as to why she still had them. </p><p>“Hey,” He said, reaching out to hook his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “It’s ok, I may or may not have found your black laced bra and it’s now tucked in my pillowcase.” </p><p>Claire scrunched up her face, her brows furrowing. “Really?” She asked, unable to make it obvious that she was slightly freaked out by that. </p><p>“No!” Owen snorted. “That’d be borderline psychotic!” He doubled over laughing at Claire’s shocked face. </p><p>“Fuck you!” Claire hissed, remembering Maisie in the other room. She turned towards her bedroom once more. “I take back my offer for the shower.” She called over her shoulder. </p><p>With her limp, Owen was quicker. He slipped by her and rushed into the bathroom. </p><p>“Owen!” Claire whined as he shut the door, a wide smirk plastered on his face. </p><p>Owen did make sure he showered quickly, knowing Claire still needed to take one, so she could finally get off her leg and relax. </p><p>When it was Claire’s turn to take a shower, she was quicker than Owen thought. He noticed her outfit when she emerged from the bathroom. Him and Maisie had settled on the couch and flipped through the channels until they settled on a movie. Standing up, Owen moved towards Claire, his eyes locked on her dress pants and blouse. </p><p>“Claire.” He stated her name, caution soaking his voice. </p><p>“I have to go to the DPG. I have to try and stay a head of all this.” Claire answered. </p><p>“Just stay here. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” </p><p>“You’re leaving?” Maisie asked, panic settling in. She rose to her feet, eyes wide at Claire. </p><p>“I’ll be back though. I’ll pick up a pizza on the way home.” She said, hopeful that the offer for pizza would win her over. What kid didn’t like pizza? </p><p>“Meatlovers?” Maisie asked, clapping her hands together. </p><p>Claire made a face and Owen reached out, clapping Maisie on the back. “That’a girl!” </p><p>“Maybe two pizzas.” Claire mumbled, turning to grab her keys. She just made it to the main door of the building when the yelling from reporters and flashes from the cameras bombarded her. </p><p>“Claire!” </p><p>“That’s her!” </p><p>“Claire Dearing, was your intention all along to release the dinosaurs onto US soil?” </p><p>“Why would you bring the dinosaurs back here?” </p><p>“What were you thinking!” </p><p>Everyone’s questions were thrown at Claire all at once. She backed up, eyes wide with surprise as she stared at the cameras and the crowd in front of her. </p><p>“Traitor!” Someone called out, a rock flying over the reporters’ heads and landed just inches from Claire. </p><p>With Claire’s back against the side of the building, a man stepped up to her, gripping her arm tightly. “I know you have her.” He growled. “Hand her over and you may just live.”</p><p>Owen leaned back on the couch, decided to switch the a news channel. Since Claire decided to leave for the DPG, he figured to have some knowledge of what was going on. </p><p>“That’s Claire!” Maisie called out, jumping to her feet. “They’re yelling!” She shrieked, watching Claire’s face closely. </p><p>The remote dropped from Owen’s hands as he followed Maisie’s motion, rising to his feet. </p><p>“They’re attacking her!” Maisie screamed as the rock landed in front of Claire, causing her to jump back, her back pressed against the brick wall of the building. </p><p>Owen’s eyes narrowed when he saw a suited man approach her. The moment his hand landed on Claire’s arm, Owen’s hands balled into fists. “Damn it!” Owen yelled, leaping over the couch, darting towards the door. </p><p>“Where are you going!” Maisie cried out, causing Owen to spin around, looking back at her. </p><p>“I’m going to get Claire. Stay here!” He ordered, jabbing his finger towards her. “I mean it, Maisie. Stay here! I’ll be right back.” </p><p>Maisie nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks. </p><p>“Come here and lock the door. Do not open this door. No matter what.” </p><p>“Ok.” Maisie whimpered, rushing over to Owen. </p><p>He closed the door behind him, listening for the lock. When he heard the click, he reached out testing the doorknob. Satisfied that Maisie was safe, Owen ran down the stairs the sound of the angry mob outside getting louder and louder. </p><p>Owen burst through the door, throwing himself in front of Claire. “Back the fuck up!” Owen boomed, his voice overpowering the sound of the crowd. The suited man disappearing into the crowd.</p><p>“She’s a damn murderer!” A tall, dark haired man stepped forward. </p><p>Owen stepped sideways, keeping himself directly between the man and Claire. “She had nothing to do with the escaped dinosaurs.” </p><p>“Bullshit! She campaigned to save those devil animals! She brought them back here! The blood of every murdered human being will be one your hands, Claire Dearing!” He yelled, trying to step around Owen to get to Claire. </p><p>Owen stepped with him, shoving hard against the man’s chest. “Back off! I’m not going to tell you again.” Owen warned. He walked backwards, reaching out with one hand until he came into contact with Claire. Her fingers locked around his arm as he slipped his hand around her waist, tugging her flush against his back. Owen moved them towards the door, refusing to turn his back on the group of reporters. He didn’t turn around until they were back inside the building. </p><p>Claire panted behind him, panic settling in. Owen spun around, hands coming down hard on her shoulders. “You ok? What did that guy say to you?”</p><p>“He said he knew I had her. Maisie? He knows about Maisie?” Claire said, unable to get her voice above a whisper.</p><p>“We’ve got to get out of here.” He said, grabbing her hand and moving towards the elevator. </p><p>They made it back to the apartment and Owen held his hand out. “Give me the key.” He said and Claire was quick to hand it over. </p><p>Maisie stood in the same spot just inside the door. She let out a loud sight of relief the moment she saw Claire and lunged for her. “Are you ok?” Maisie asked, squeezing Claire tightly. </p><p>Claire’s eyes met Owen’s, confused how they knew what was going on outside. “The news.” Owen pointed back towards the TV. </p><p>“Oh,” Claire said quietly and patted Maisie’s back. “I’m ok, Maisie.” </p><p>Just then Claire’s phone rang and she immediately reached for it, Maisie still attached to her side. “Zia?” Claire spoke into the phone. </p><p><em>“Claire! It’s a mess down here! The DPG is being swarmed with FBI agents. I can’t get in!”</em> Zia exclaimed. </p><p>“Yeah, I can’t get out of my apartment. The building is surrounded with reporters.” Claire informed her. </p><p><em>“What are you going to do?”</em> Zia asked. </p><p>“I…” Claire trailed off, looking over at Owen and her hand landing on Maisie’s back. Normally she would have faced this head on, throwing herself in front of the camera to gain the public’s trust, but she couldn’t with Maisie. The girl needed protection over anything else. “We’re going into hiding.” Claire told Zia, her eyes locked with Owen’s. He nodded once letting her know he agreed. </p><p>As much as Zia wanted to ask where, she took a deep breath, unsure of when she’d ever see her friend again. <em>“Be safe.” </em></p><p>“We will.” Claire said and hung up. </p><p>“We have to hide?” Maisie asked, looking up at Claire. </p><p>She nodded. “At least for now. We can’t risk you being seen.” </p><p>Owen’s eyes never left Claire. He stared at her in shock. She was actually choosing family over business.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Hope you continue to follow along and don't forget to review!</p><p>For reference to the van. Google airstream 310. Or I have a picture on my Twitter account (same username)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are we going?” Maisie asked as she zipped up her suitcase and pushed it towards the door, setting it beside Claire’s bag. She was beginning to wonder if she’d ever have a normal life.</p><p>At Maisie’s question, Claire turned towards Owen, hoping he had some sort of answer because she had no clue. Her first thought was to go to Karen, but she didn’t want to pull her and the boys into another disaster. She always had a plan and then she always had a backup plan just in case the first fell through. Not now. She couldn’t get her mind away from the threat from the man outside. </p><p>“I know a place.” Owen answered as he helped Claire gather any supplies he knew they would need. </p><p>Claire and Maisie waited for him to elaborate on where they are going, but he kept quiet as he ransacked the kitchen. Maisie had turned towards Claire, a confused look at her face. Claire could only shrug back at the girl, she didn’t know any more than Maisie. </p><p>“How are we getting out of here?” Maisie asked as she watched Owen place a bag down by the growing pile and walked towards Claire’s room. </p><p>Claire watched Owen enter her room without answering Maisie. Turning back towards Maisie, she could see the panic growing in her eyes. “It’s going to be fine, I’ll be right back.” She told Maisie, guiding her to the couch and handing her the remote. “Find something on TV, but not the news.” She instructed and watched as Maisie hesitantly turned to the TV and flipped through the channels. </p><p>Turning back towards her room, she heard Owen moving around and hurried to go find him. “What’s going on?” Claire asked, finding him tearing through her closet. </p><p>“Did you get rid of that halloween costume from last year? I know it’s not in the van.” Owen said as he continued to search through her things. </p><p>Claire raised an eyebrow, confused. “I’m not walking out of here in a Cleopatra costume.” </p><p>“No,” Owen shook his head as he turned back towards her. “Just the wig.” </p><p>Her eyes widened, surprised she didn’t think of that before. Claire raised her arm to point at the back of her closet. “In the black box back in the corner.” She stated and Owen immediately started digging for it. </p><p><br/>
“Got it!” Owen called out and tossed it at Claire. “Put this on and change your clothes.” He said, motioning towards the jeans and t-shirt he put on the bed. <br/>
Claire hesitated, watching him move about her room, finding her toiletries bag and tossing it on the bed. “Pack some essentials…” he trailed off, his eyes dropping to the clothes still folded on the bed. “What are you doing?” He asked, watching her shift her weight from one foot to the other. Owen stood up straight, “Oh, right. Sorry.” He said and moved towards the bedroom door. </p><p>Dressing and undressing in front of each other was never a problem, but Owen could understand Claire’s hesitation. They were only separated for a year, and even though they both knew every inch of the other’s body, everything right now seemed brand new. They were going to have to start from the beginning. </p><p>The moment the door closed Claire rolled her eyes at herself, not understanding why she was so shy to get changed in front of Owen. Pushing the emotion aside, she had more important things to worry about, she quickly changed. </p><p>Maisie jumped to her feet the moment she saw Claire step into the living room. “Oh!” She gasped, looking at the black wig. “You look completely different.” </p><p>“Perfect.” Owen said, turning to look at the clock. “You just about ready? We should get going.” He suggested and pulled on a hat he found in the guest room that must have been Zack’s. </p><p>Claire did one more sweep through the apartment, satisfied that she had everything she needed. She picked up as many bags as she could and followed Owen out the door. </p><p>The three made it down to the first floor unseen and Owen paused as he looked around. Understanding the plan he was trying to form, Claire stepped close to him so she could whisper, “There’s a back door down the other hall.” </p><p>They made it to the car unseen, the crowd of reporters seemed to be too tired to be looking around. They were sitting around the main entrance. Some were even propped up on their equipment, asleep. </p><p>“Are you sure this is safe enough?” Claire asked the moment she realized they were driving towards Owen’s unfinished cabin. She glanced behind her, relieved to see Maisie stretched out across the backseat asleep. </p><p>“No one knows about it and it’s completely off the grid.” Owen informed her. </p><p>“But it’s not finished.” She said remembering the framing was the only thing build when she sought him out. </p><p>Owen glanced in her direction and smiled. “Looks like you’re moving back into the van for a while.” </p><p>Claire groaned and turned to look out her window. “There’s three of us this time, Owen. It was too small for just you and I.” </p><p>“It won’t take us long to finish the cabin.” He reassured her, reaching out to grab at her wig, pulling it off and tossing it at her feet. </p><p>By the time they made it to Owen’s property, it was just after 2am and everyone was exhausted. </p><p>Owen pulled up relieved that the place was pitch black. There was no sign of anyone being there. “See,” he pointed out as he turned the car off. “Perfectly safe.” </p><p>With Maisie still asleep in the back seat, Claire and Owen went to situate the van, making room for the extra person. </p><p>“This is not going to work.” Claire mumbled as she laid sheets down on the built in couch which dropped down to a twin size bed, while Owen worked to put away the pop up table, giving them more room to move around. </p><p>“Hey,” Owen said, reaching for Claire, waiting to continue until she was looking at him. “This is not ideal, I know that, but we have to make it work if we are going to keep her safe.” </p><p>Claire looked around the van, her eyes settling on the small door that separated the bed from the rest of the van. The bed they shared for over a year before they fell apart. She took a few deep breaths before speaking. “I know,” she whispered. “It’s just…” Claire trailed off, clearing her throat and trying to desperately keep the tears from falling. “There are way too many memories here.” It seemed like a whole other lifetime when they shared the space. </p><p>Owen smiled at her, “Some were good.” </p><p>Claire couldn’t help but smile back and nodded. “Many were good, but this was also the thing that tore us apart.” </p><p>“No,” Owen shook his head, stepping closer to her and pulling her into his arms. “We tore ourselves apart. We both had a lot of issues to get through. We both had to learn to handle the fallout of Jurassic World on our own. We did it. We both grew during our time apart and now look at us.” He reached out, cradling her face in his hands. “I love you Claire, never stopped. We’ve learned to cope with our failures from the past. Now we can focus on us. We can make this work, but if we both want it.” </p><p>Claire couldn’t hold back the tears as she stared into his eyes. She saw the truth in his eyes. She saw the love. It was a look she hadn’t seen from him since since they were back on the island three years ago. </p><p>Reaching for his hips, she wrapped her arms around his waist, enjoying the feeling of him in her arms. “I want it.” She said, nothing but confidence in her voice. </p><p>Owen let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and leaned in to kiss Claire, their lips touching softly. It was a kiss very different from the ones they have shared in the past. Most of the time they were rushing, desperate to get closer to the other. This time they the let the kiss linger, their world slowing down. There was no rush to their lives right now. There was no feeling that the other may be drifting away. They didn’t need to hang on to the moment, worried that it may be the last. </p><p>Claire pulled back slightly to whisper against Owen’s lips. “I love you, I always have. My world is right here with you.” </p><p>Owen touched his lips briefly to hers and pulled back smiling. “Good. Because I’ll have to tie you to a tree if you threaten to leave again.” </p><p>Claire’s eyes grew wide before she jumped back with a loud, “AH-HA! So you admit I left you!” </p><p>Owen rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t matter who left who.” </p><p>“Ok,” Claire shrugged. “But just so we’re clear, you just admitted I was right.” </p><p>“I’m not saying anything more.” Owen held his hands up, surrendering to the impending argument. </p><p>“Good thinking.” Claire smiled and turned back to making Maisie’s bed up. “Why don’t you go grab Maisie. </p><p>Once Maisie was settled into bed and they informed her that they would be just behind the door, the two of them retreating to the back room when Maisie had fallen back asleep. </p><p>There wasn’t much room to move around and this time there was no other room to go in to change. Claire caught Owen automatically turning his back when Claire pulled out her pajamas from her suitcase. She watched as he removed his shirt and bit her lip as she watched him change. He was just about to pull a clean t-shirt on when Claire turned around, not wanting to get caught watching him. </p><p>Owen turned slightly to see if Claire was finished changing. His focus got stuck on her as he watched her pull her shirt over her head and reach back to unhook her bra. His breath caught in his throat when her back was completely bare to him. His fingers tingled with the need to feel her soft skin, to trace the perfect line of her spine. </p><p>Owen was too focused on the vision of how she’d feel under his touch that he didn’t realize she had turned back around and caught him gaping at her. </p><p>She couldn’t scold him on it because she had just done the same thing. Instead, she pulled back the blankets and climbed into bed. “Are you going to stand there all night?” Claire asked, noticing Owen wasn’t budging. </p><p>“Huh?” He said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “Oh,” He chuckled and slipped into bed beside her. “It’s just weird having you back in bed with me. A good weird.” He added when he saw the shock on her face. </p><p>Claire couldn’t hide her smirk as she rolled onto her side to face him. “If it’s too weird for you then we can move Maisie in here with me and you can sleep on the couch. Wouldn’t be the first time you slept out there.” </p><p>“No way,” Owen disagreed, reaching out and pulling her closer to him. “Neither one of us is leaving this bed.” He said and dipped his head to capture her lips. His hands slipped under her shirt and she pulled him closer to her. </p><p>Knowing just how thin the door was that separated them from Maisie, Owen made sure to muffle every one of Claire’s moans with a kiss. They kept their movements slow and quiet which was something they’ve never done before. Like their kiss earlier, sex felt completely different this time. Because they were forced to stay quiet, they took their time, marveling in the moment with each other. Limbs were tightly wrapped around each other, refusing to let the other go as they rolled from one side of the bed to the other. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always please review! Your words keep me motivated to write! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen woke up to the sound of the toilet flushing and he listened as Maisie moved about the van. He groaned when he heard her open some of the cabinets. </p><p>Claire shifted in Owen’s arms. “What’s wrong?” She mumbled, burying her face against his shoulder, not ready to fully wake up. </p><p>“Maisie is hungry, I think.” Owen answered and they both fell quiet as they listened to her move about. </p><p>“Food is still in the car.” Claire reminded him, lifting her head to look at him. “What did you grab at my apartment?” </p><p>Owen shrugged, sitting up and pulling his shirt on. “You didn’t have much. I’ll run into town.” </p><p>“Hiding, remember?” Claire pointed out. </p><p>“It’s fine. It’s a small town. No one here will talk. Besides no one will be looking for us out here.” </p><p>Claire couldn’t help but agree. They had camped out on the property back when they first started their road trip. Both of them falling in love with the scenery. They always talked about coming back, but never made it. They had called it their sanctuary. A place where they could disappear from the world. Neither of them had ever talked about it, leaving the place as their own secret paradise. So it made sense for Owen to put down roots there. It was still out of contact for the world, except for Claire. </p><p>Claire reached for Owen, pulling him down for a kiss. “Just be careful.” </p><p>“I will,” he promised and got up to finish getting dressed. </p><p>Claire followed and made her way out to Maisie as Owen left the van. “It’s ok.” She reassured Maisie, immediately catching the fear in the young girl’s eyes. “He will be back soon. He just went to get some food.” She watched out the window as Owen got in his truck to drive into town and she turned back to Maisie. “I know we have some snacks in the car from my apartment. Want to help me bring them in?” She offered and Maisie nodded eagerly. </p><p>Opening the trunk, Claire handed Maisie a bag and grabbed two for herself to bring into the van. On her second trip out to the car, while Maisie took on the task of organizing the cabinets, Claire heard her phone ding from the front seat. She immediately grabbed for it, knowing Owen was out, her mind flooded with different scenarios. </p><p>
  <strong>I warned you. I won’t ask again. Action will be taken against you if you keep the clone hidden.</strong>
</p><p>Claire stared down at her phone with wide eyes, her heart beating hard in her chest. The number read <em>Unavailable</em>. With shaky hands she tapped out a response. <strong>You won’t find her.</strong> She sent the text and shoved her phone in her pocket to finish unpacking the car. </p><p>Maisie and Claire unpacked silently, the threat heavy on Claire’s mind. Maisie, oblivious to Claire’s worry, munched on a muffin while continuing to work to fit all the snacks just right in the small cabinet space. </p><p>The sound of Owen’s tires coming down the dirt road had Claire’s shoulders relaxing. They were safe as long as he was around. It would be ok. </p><p>“Owen!” Maisie burst thought the van’s door and met him just as he was getting out of his truck. “What did you get?” She asked, bouncing behind him and reaching up on her toes to try and see over the side of the truck while Owen reached in for the bags.</p><p>“You like cereal? I picked up my favorites from when I was a kid.” He said and handed her two bags each with two different boxes of cereal in them. Maisie’s eyes lit up at the colorful boxes before reaching in and pulling out a plain, grain cereal. Her eyes met Owen’s and he laughed at her scrunched up face. “That one’s for Claire.” He told her and lifted a bag out of the truck that contained fresh fruit. “She likes that cardboard crap with some fruit.” </p><p>Maisie giggled and they made their way back to the van. Owen stepped in first and immediately honed in on Claire’s anxious face. He put the bags down while Maisie immediately started going through them. </p><p>Owen reached for Claire’s arm. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>She glanced down at Maisie, who busied herself with lining up all the breakfast choices. “We’ll be just outside for a second.” Claire informed the girl before stepping out the door, Owen following quickly behind her. </p><p>“What?” Owen repeated as he followed Claire towards the unfinished cabin. She wanted to make sure they were far enough away from Maisie, so she couldn’t overhear them. </p><p>Claire fiddled with her phone for a moment and handed it over, letting Owen read the text. </p><p>His hands tightened around the phone, eyes narrowing as he read and re-read the threat towards Claire. Swallowing hard, doing his best to calm his nerves, he took Claire into his arms. “No one knows where we are.” </p><p>“It has to be the same guy that was outside my apartment building.” Claire said, her face hidden in his shirt. “He said to hand her over. My life…” She trailed off swallowing hard. </p><p>Owen didn’t need her to finish the sentence. He didn’t <em>want</em> to hear her finish it. “So he knows where you <em>lived</em>. Doesn’t mean he’s going to find you now. They… he… whoever, won’t get to Maisie. It’ll be fine.” Owen sighed heavily, “You’ll be fine.” He knew the promise he spoke was not one he could be 100% sure of, but he would do all he could to make it happen. </p><p>Claire nodded against his chest, his words calming her fears. </p><p>After Breakfast Owen, Claire and Maisie wondered outside so Owen could show them around the property. Maisie gasping excitedly when she spotted the lake behind the cabin. Her eyes immediately falling on the patch of sand by the lake. She spun around, eyes wild with excitement. “Can I go swimming? I’ve always wanted to go to a beach!” </p><p>Claire couldn’t help but laugh at Maisie’s childish squeaks as she bounced in front of them, lips set in a begging pout, palms together in front of her. </p><p>“A little too cold, Kiddo.” Owen pointed out, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. He didn’t understand why it was so hard for him to say no to her. </p><p>“Awe, man.” Maisie huffed, turning back around to look longingly at the sand and calm waters. </p><p>“Promise, Maisie, as soon as the weather is warm enough and the water temp rises, you can spend all day in there if you want.” Owen tried to reason. </p><p>“Can I at least play in the sand?” She asked, turning back to Owen with her bottom lip jutting out. </p><p>Owen groaned, looking away from Maisie. “Not the lip again, Kid!” Claire wrapped her arms around his bicep, laughing as she witnessed Maisie wrapping herself around Owen’s finger. “I’ll see what I can find for sand toys.” He sighed, giving in to the pitiful pout. </p><p>Maisie cheered and continued walking around the property, seeing what else she could turn into an adventure, Claire and Owen following close behind. She climbed up onto the foundation of the cabin and began slinking around the frame, jumping through the slots between the boards. “Is this a house you guys were building?” </p><p>Claire looked down at her feet while Owen nodded. “Yes.” He said, his eyes on Claire. She raised her head slowly to meet his eyes, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. </p><p>“Can I help finish it?” Maisie asked coming to stand in front of them. </p><p>Reaching his arm around Claire, he pulled her into his side and with his free hand, he reached out to tussle Maisie’s hair. “Of course! Unless you ladies want to stay in the van forever, I’ll need your help to finish.” Claire watched Owen’s eyes light up as he spoke. He was just as excited as Maisie was. </p><p>“It’s a family project!” Maisie cheered and turned to skip around. </p><p>“Hey,” Claire whispered, reaching up and cupping Owen’s face so he would look at her. “You’re happy.” She pointed out, a soft smile on her lips as she watched his eyes sparkle. </p><p>“I am.” Owen grinned, leaning down to kiss her. “This was always supposed to be ours. Our sanctuary, remember? The thought of actually finishing it with you is something I always hoped for.” He shrugged, turning away from Claire. “After we split up, I didn’t think that was going to happen.” His smile returned as he turned back towards her. “I especially didn’t think we’d be doing it as a family.” He said, repeating Maisie’s word as he turned to look at her skip around. </p><p>Claire’s smile grew into a smirk as she hugged him tight. “So do I get my own tool belt?” </p><p>“We can get you one.” Owen grinned, leaning back and allowing his eyes to rake her body. </p><p>Claire shied away from him, cheeks flushing at the way he was looking at her. “What?” She huffed, unable to meet his eyes. </p><p>Owen chuckled and reached out to poke her hip. “Just thinking about how hot you’d look in one.” </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Claire reached out and swatted his arm. “Why does everything have to be sexual with you!” </p><p>“Have you <em>seen</em> you?” </p><p>“Cut it out!” </p><p>“When can we start?” Maisie asked, jumping between them and, thankfully for Claire, that she changed the subject. </p><p>“Well, today. We’ve got nothing else to do. I’ll have to go back into town for more supplies.” Owen explained. </p><p>“Can I come?” Maisie begged, grabbing a hold of Owen’s arm and tried her best to tug him towards his truck. </p><p>“Oh, uh, Maisie…” Claire reached out, pulling her off of Owen. The girl looked back and forth between Owen and Claire’s faces, her smile fading when she saw the seriousness in theirs. “Honey, we need to lay low for a while. Especially you and me, so neither of us will be going anywhere right now.” </p><p>“Oh,” Maisie looked down at her hands. Claire and Owen exchanged a look. The last thing they wanted to do was upset her. </p><p>“Hey, listen.” Owen laid a hand on her shoulder, “While I’m in town I need you and Claire to sort through the lumber I have over there and mark them so I can cut them for the roof.” </p><p>Maisie’s eyes lit up again and Claire mouthed <em>good idea</em> to him for thinking on his feet, finding a project for Maisie to do. </p><p>By the time Owen returned, Claire and Maisie were finishing up their project. He sat in his truck and watched as they both dropped the last board into the pile they made by Owen’s saw. Maisie, excited for finishing her job, held her hand up and with a giggle Claire gave the girl a high five. </p><p>Never had they talked about a family, marriage or kids while they were together. Their relationship solely revolving around the present. Neither one of them daring to look too far into the future. There were too many uncertainties after the fall of Jurassic World, both of them desperately trying to pick themselves up, at the same time doing all they could to be the other’s crutch. Neither one of them ever talked about where they would be a week in advance, let alone years. Then before they knew it they had gone down different paths. A future of tomorrow wasn’t even possible anymore. </p><p>Owen leaned back in his seat as he watched Maisie cling to Claire’s waist, smiles on bother their faces as they turned towards the truck. He never thought about being a father, about him and Claire being parents, but the vision in front of him gave him a feeling of peace that he’d never felt before. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Claire asked as Owen climbed out of his truck, a smile set on his face had Claire smiling back. </p><p>“Just observing the hard work you guys did.” He said, reaching out and patting Maisie’s back. “Good job, Kiddo. </p><p>“Thanks!” Maisie beamed. </p><p>“Got you guys something.” Owen motioned for them to follow him to the back of the truck. The thought of a surprise had Maisie bouncing. Claire had a pretty good idea what it was, but she couldn’t hide her smile as Maisie jumped beside Owen. </p><p>Reaching into the bed of the truck, Owen turned back towards Maisie and Claire, two brand new tool belts in his hand. One was smaller than the other, a lighter material just right for a child. The other was red, heavy duty for the woman in front of him who wouldn’t accept anything made more delicate just because she was a woman. And he chose red because, well, it was his favorite color on her. </p><p>“Oh cool!” Maisie immediately reached for hers and buckled it around her waist. </p><p>Claire was more hesitant, her face amused as Owen looked excitedly from the tool belt to her face and back. “Red?” She asked, an eyebrow raising as she fought to hide her smile. </p><p>He shrugged, stepping closer to her so he could place it on her hips. Stepping back, he twirled his finger in front of him, signaling for Claire to twirl. “No way.” She laughed and shook her head. </p><p>The sound of tools clanking together pulled Owen from the dirty path his mind had gone down as he looked beside Claire, realizing Maisie was no longer beside her. His gaze immediately darting towards his tool bench. </p><p>“What does this do?” Maisie asked, holding up the nail gun and turned back towards them. </p><p>Claire gasped, but Owen stayed calm. “It’s not plugged in.” He told her, but was already walking towards Maisie. Apparently they were going to have to start with a lesson on which tools were strictly for him to touch and which ones Maisie could touch. </p><p>“Ok, Mais,” Owen grabbed his tool box and knelt in front of the girl. “Everything I put in your tool belt is anything you can use. Everything else is off limits. Got it?” </p><p>Maisie nodded, eager to see what items he was going to use to fill up her belt. He mainly stuck with different size screwdrivers, slipping in a small hammer he had, a travel size measuring tape and level. When her belt was filled up, each pocket fitting its tool perfectly, Maisie immediately started looking around to see what she could use first. </p><p>Standing up and brushing the dirt off his knees, he turned his head in search of Claire. His eyes popping wide when he spotted her already up the ladder. She was in the same spot where he’d left his unfinished work to follow after Claire with her request for a beer. </p><p>He knew from stories shared by Claire’s sister and father that she was taught well by her father. Tim Dearing was the jack of all trades, capable of fixing anything and everything. Raising two girls, he made sure they were well equipped to never have to rely on a man to do their handy work.</p><p>While he was only told these stories, and even saw some projects the Dearing sisters worked on with their father, the largest of the projects being the tree house Karen and Claire helped build, was still sitting in their parent’s back yard, used by both girls for many years before it sat until Zach and Gray were old enough to claim it as their own. </p><p>Owen knew he shouldn’t be surprised to see her hammering away, lining up each board perfectly, her body still and confident at the top of the ladder. But hearing stories and seeing the real thing was completely different. He fell in love with Claire Dearing all over again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long! I've had an obstacle course through the last few months. Between surgery, my parents sick with Covid, my great aunt passing away, and just this week having to put my cat to sleep that I've had for 17 years. BUT I'm doing good and have been writing this chapter here and there. So FINALLY here you guys go! Sorry for such a delay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The electric saw turned off when Owen finished the last cut of wood to finish off the front of the cabin. The loud screech followed by Claire’s laughter had him immediately looking around for Claire and Maisie. It was only a few minutes before Claire had offered to make sandwiches for lunch with Maisie skipping along behind her to help. </p><p>He walked towards the van where the high shrieks of laughter were coming from. A small smile playing at the corners of his lips as he listened to Claire’s laughter. It seemed like forever since he heard her genuinely laugh like that. </p><p>Owen hesitated just outside the van’s door as he listened to the mixture of Maisie and Claire’s laughter. If he ever wondered what happiness sounded like, he realized he now knew their mixed laughter was exactly it. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Owen asked, pausing at the door, looking in on the scene in front of him. </p><p>Claire was on the floor in front of the small kitchen area. Maisie perched on the small counter beside the sink, an empty pitcher in her hand while Claire’s hair and shirt were soaked. </p><p>They both looked up at Owen, a new set of hysterics erupting from the both of them. Even though he still had no idea what happened, he couldn’t help but laugh along with them. </p><p>It took a few minutes before Maisie calmed down enough to tell Owen what she had done. “Claire was kneeling down looking for the bread in the cabinet and I was going to make some lemonade for us. I tried balancing the pitcher on the edge of the sink, to turn the faucet off, but the pitcher fell over…” Maisie trailed off, holding her stomach as she laughed. Unable to finish her story, she gestured down to Claire who seemed to have gotten every drop of water from the pitcher on her head and down her back. </p><p>Claire stood up, swiping her hand under her eyes to dry her tears from laughing so hard. “You try again on the lemonade and I’m going to get changed.” She said and shivered from the cold water dripping from her hair. </p><p>“Go back outside!” Maisie pushed against Owen’s arm, trying to shove him back out the door. “We were going to have lunch outside on the porch to celebrate it being finished.” </p><p>Owen let Maisie push him back outside and turned to smile at her. It was almost a month since she joined their lives, and to Owen’s surprise, she was adjusting faster than both him and Claire. Though the three of them have been mainly focused on the cabin, Owen watched Maisie closely, looking for any signs of sadness or regret in her choice to leave the estate with them. </p><p>There were nightmares for all three of them, but for Claire and Owen, hearing Maisie’s shrieks of terror had them both wishing they could take on her nightmares on top of their own. They both have tried asking Maisie if she wanted to talk about her grandfather’s passing, remembering how upset she was when they had found her. Her response was always the same, “There’s nothing to talk about.” before she would offer up an activity for the three of them to do together. Eventually Owen and Claire stopped asking, instead hoping she’d come to them when she’s ready. </p><p>By the time Claire and Maisie came out of the van, food loaded in both their arms, Owen had been back on the ladder working. </p><p>“Come eat!” Maisie called up to him while Claire situated everything out on the porch. </p><p>“Any more incidents?” Owen asked, sitting beside Claire and chuckling at her hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail, still damp. </p><p>“Nope. Just one outfit change.” Claire laughed as she took a bite of her sandwich. </p><p>“So when do you think we will be finished?” Maisie wondered, shifting onto her stomach, her legs kicked up behind her as she dove into her chips first.</p><p>Owen looked back at the cabin behind him. “Well once the siding us up and I finish running the electric we can start working on the rooms and at least be able to sleep in here while we finish up.” </p><p>Claire let out a sigh of relief while Maisie cheered and continued munching on her chips, but before Maisie could reach her hand in the bag again, Claire quickly reached out and replaced the bag with a bowl of fruit. Whining, Maisie looked up at Claire, a small pout forming on her lips. </p><p>Claire shook her head, reaching into the bowl herself to grab a grape. “Eat your sandwich or fruit before the chips.” She said and popped the grape into her mouth. </p><p>Maisie rolled her eyes, but reached into the fruit bowl. “Yes, mom.” She chuckled, using the word as a joke. </p><p>Throughout the month since the three of them have been together, Claire quickly took on the role of making sure Maisie was healthy and cared for. All traits that Owen has seen in her before. Since the beginning of their relationship, Claire was always trying to get him to change his eating habits. </p><p>Hearing the word ‘mom’ thrown at her as a joke was nothing new. Claire had thrown herself into research. Finding any guidance she could in taking care of a nine-year-old child. She had even convinced Owen to let her slip into town, using a payphone to keep in touch with Karen and get first hand information on caring for a child. Between Owen and Maisie, they would throw out the word when Claire went too maternal on either one of them. </p><p>It worried them at first when Maisie would toss the word around and she didn’t seem to have any reaction to it. </p><p>After lunch, Maisie rushed towards the field behind the cabin with a bucket full of toys to sprawl out with and play in the grass. </p><p>Owen helped Claire bring the remainder of their lunch inside. He leaned against the sink as Claire moved about, putting stuff away. </p><p>Pausing on her third pass, she noticed Owen’s eyes on her, a worried look on his face. Claire met his eyes, her own face tightening. “What?” She asked. </p><p>“She said it again.” Owen said softly, glancing over Claire’s shoulder and through the window to where Maisie was playing. </p><p>Claire took a deep breath, her shoulders relaxing and she turned to continue cleaning up from lunch. “She was joking, Owen. You say it, too when I make you do something.” </p><p>“I know,” Owen sighed, “but I didn’t lose my only family and learn I’m a clone of a woman I believed to be my mother.” </p><p>This time Claire turned, giving him her full attention. “You think we should make her have some sort of reaction? She’s handling the situation they way she wants to. She will talk when she wants. Neither one of us immediately opened up about Jurassic World after it happened.” Claire shifted, crossing her arms against her chest. “Hell, three years later and I <em>still</em> can’t get you to talk about your raptors.” </p><p>Owen shook his head. “Not the same thing. They weren’t my family.” </p><p>Claire raised an eyebrow. “But you raised them, Owen. It’s the same thing.” </p><p>Owen shifted uncomfortably and reached up to rub at the back of his neck, his eyes breaking away from Claire’s. “We’re not talking about me. This is Maisie. She lost her entire family in one night. I may have lost the raptors, but I didn’t lose my <em>family</em>. I had you Claire, who does she have?” </p><p>“Us.” Claire answered, stepping closer to Owen. </p><p>“Strangers.” He corrected. “Strangers and she’s already dropping mom into conversations.” Owen leaned back against the sink and scrubbed his fingers under his chin. “I’ve been observing her and—” </p><p>“Observing her?” Claire repeated, cutting him off. “What, is she one of your subjects now? Going to study her behavior?” </p><p>“No,” Owen shook his head quickly. “Not like with the raptors, but I <em>am</em> a behaviorist, Claire. I pick up on things most people don’t.” </p><p>Claire sighed heavily. “An animal behaviorist, Owen. Human’s are different.” </p><p>Owen couldn’t hide his smirk as he stepped closer to Claire, reaching for her hips. “Please, humans are the easiest to read. Especially you.” </p><p>“Me?” Claire half shrieked as she tried to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip. She had always worked hard to suppress emotions. Up until now she thought she had always done a pretty good job. Especially while working at Jurassic World. </p><p>Owen nodded, his grin growing wider. “It’s all in your eyes. Since the first day we met at the orientation. Sure you kept calm, but I immediately made you nervous. Your demeanor changed the moment I walked into the conference room.” He leaned back enough to take her hand in his, mimicking their first handshake. His index finger pressed lightly against her wrist, tapping it lightly. “The moment I touched you your heartbeat picked up. Just as it is now and every time I’ve touched you since then.” The corner of his lips pulled up in a crooked smile when her gaze dropped to their hands. “I still make you nervous.” </p><p>Claire took a deep breath, trying her best to calm her heart. She wanted to prove him wrong. </p><p>“You can’t.” Owen chuckled, reaching out with his other hand to cup her cheek, immediately feeling her skin warm up under his palm. </p><p>“Can’t— can’t what?” Claire stammered, trying to actually remember if she had just spoken her thoughts out loud. </p><p>“Calm your heartbeat. Not when we’re touching.” </p><p>“You—” Claire cut off, narrowing her eyes at him. “Stop that!” She yanked her hand free from his and swatted his other off her cheek. “This isn’t about me! We’re talking about Maisie.” </p><p>With a heavy sigh, Owen fell silent, leaning back against the sink, this time reaching out and pulling Claire with him, taking her hand in his again. “She’s playing house.” He said quietly. </p><p>“She’s what?” </p><p>“That notebook she had brought with her from the estate, it’s a collection of drawings and newspaper clippings, even some journal entries of when she’d ask Lockwood to talk about her… mother.” Owen paused as he watched the different emotions flicker across Claire’s face. “She’s not grieving the loss of her grandfather and she’s not coping with the fact that she learned he’s not exactly her grandfather. Maisie has thrown herself into her imagination. She finally has someone who is in fact a mother figure and is solely concentrating on that.” </p><p>“So what do we do?” Claire asked, a slight panic in her voice. “I’m not going to tell her she <em>can’t</em> think of me that way.” </p><p>“I know, and I wouldn’t want you to, but we have to get her to grieve. We have to get her to react.” </p><p>“How do we do that?” </p><p>“Bringing up anything about her past as much as we can. Ask questions about the estate. Ask about her life before all this. Try and get her to talk about the stories Lockwood told her about her mother.” </p><p>Claire raised an eyebrow, “That will work?” </p><p>Remember all the questions you would always throw at me about the raptors? Telling me that I should talk about them and it’d make me feel better?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Claire snorted, “that just lead to one of our biggest fights ever. I actually think that made you shut yourself away even more and we…” She trailed off, her eyes dropping down to his chest, no longer able to meet his eyes. “We began to drift apart after that.” </p><p>“Ok,” Owen shifted, pulling Claire closer to him and hooking a finger under her chin to make her look up at him again. “maybe that was a bad example, but I did talk about them.” </p><p>Claire shook her head and rolled her eyes. “You screamed at me.”</p><p>“So maybe I’m not the right one to use as an example, but what I’m trying to say is you got me to open up. You got me to react. I wasn’t grieving or feeling anything until that moment. That was over a year of built up emotion. Maisie has been dealing with her trauma for only a month.” </p><p>Claire sighed deeply and leaned forward to rest her head against his chest. “I hope your right.” </p><p>“I am.” Owen sighed and leaned down to press his lips to the top of her head. “And I’m sorry.” </p><p>Narrowing her eyes, Claire leaned back to look up at him. “For what?” </p><p>“Reacting the way I did back then. For putting that wedge between us that eventually made you walk away.” </p><p>Reaching up, Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and touched her lips to his softly. “We both reacted badly. Nothing either of us should apologize for. We’re here now.” With a sigh, Claire kissed Owen again this time letting him drag it out. When they broke for needed air, Claire whispered, “Let’s just hope she’s got a better hold of her emotions than we did.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>